Smoke Always Blows Toward A Pretty Woman
by B.G. Pendragon
Summary: Trowa and Quatre go on a camping trip together. YAOI 3x4 4x3 *COMPLETE*
1. Prolouge

B.G.: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! ^___^  
  
Abbey: (sigh) here we go again.-_-  
  
B.G.: What's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Abbey: Nothing.  
  
B.G.:OK! This is my third ever fan-fic, so it's a little bit better(at least I think it is...)  
  
It's YOAI once again. If that bothers you, then please don't read. It's a Trowa x Quatre pairing and it's written from Trowa's perspective.  
  
Ummmmmmmm.... What else...Oh yeah! I don't own Gundam Wing.(sob) T__T  
  
**** Scene change, time passing, etc., etc.****  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Smoke Always Blows Toward A Pretty Woman  
  
*****PROLOUGE  
  
Quatre always tells me his favorite memory from childhood camping trips is that whenever his family had a fire going, the smoke almost always   
  
seemed to blow toward his mom. Naturally, this frustrated her to no end. So, to placate his mom, Quatre's father would always say, "See Quatre? This   
  
proves that smoke always blows toward a pretty woman." Whereupon Quatre would laugh as he watched his parents kiss.  
  
  
  
Quatre says that at those times, he felt like all was right with the world and that nothing could break the bond of his parents' love.   
  
... He always was a romantic.  
  
********  
  
B.G.:And that's the prolouge! I know it the title is weird and right now the prolouge doesn't make much sense, but it will eventually! Hang in there,   
  
the story gets better! I promise!  
  
Abbey: Well, when you're at the bottom the only place you can go is up.  
  
B.G.: XP you're mean!  
  
Abbey: Liked it? Hated it? Review!!! 


	2. Smoke Always Blows Toward A Pretty Woman

B.G.: Hey all! Here is the actual story-  
  
Abbey: Run while you still can!!  
  
B.G.:Abbey!!! GO AWAY!!!  
  
Abbey:Fine, I will. (leaves)  
  
B.G.: Wow... Anywho, this story is yaoi. No like, no read. It's rated PG for minor swearing, a teeeeeeeennnnnnnnnyyy bit of violence, and mildly   
  
suggestive comments. I don't own Gundam wing or Big 5 sporting goods. All I own is Abbey (Brat though she may be...)   
  
It's told from Trowa's point of veiw and it's got a bit of fluff in it too.  
  
Enjoy and review!  
  
****Scene change, time passing, etc.,etc.*****  
  
"Speaking"  
  
Smoke Always Blows Toward A Pretty Woman  
  
*****  
  
How did I ever let him talk me into this? I think it was the huge teary eyes and the cute little pout...and the fact that he said he'd make me sleep on   
  
the couch (Alone!) if I didn't say yes.  
  
...Quatre can be quite convincing when he wants to be.  
  
"Won't this camping trip be fun, Trowa," he asks me as we trudge up the trail to our "hike-in" campsite.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're starting to sound like Heero," he says, laughing.  
  
His sweet voice echoes through the forest and the sun glints off his hair, giving him the appearance of a glowing angel.  
  
He must have noticed me staring because he smiles and leans forward to kiss me.  
  
...Maybe this camping trip won't be so bad after all.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoever built this tent should be dragged out and shot and I'm of a mind to go and do it myself!"  
  
"Now Trowa, if you'd just let me help you..."  
  
"I can do it myself," I firmly state. No tent was going to get the best of Trowa Barton; no matter how complicated it was.  
  
Let's see here... You pound in this stake through this hole like this. Then this pole goes through here. Hmm... Ugh! There's too many poles.  
  
"Quat, is it the collaspable pole or the really long pole that goes through here," I ask as I struggle with this nightmare of a tent.  
  
"Collaspable, dear. Are you sure you don't need help?"  
  
I rummage through the poles, searching for the collaspable one. ...Where IS that stupid pole? Oh. I still haven't answered Quatre yet.  
  
"Positive," I call over my shoulder,"I've got everything under control."  
  
"Then I suppose I shouldn't tell you that you already used the collaspable pole where the long one was supposed to go?"  
  
"Then what was supposed to go in that hole?"  
  
"The one that's currently located in that hole over there," Quatre said as he pointed to the other side of the tent.  
  
"...That does it," I yell as I run to fetch my gun.  
  
"Trowa, what are you... Stop! Trowa don't you DARE shoot the tent! TROWA!!"  
  
*****  
  
"See how easy a tent is to set up when you have HELP."  
  
This is what my love says to me as he snaps the final pole neatly into place.  
  
"Hai, hai," I grumble. Stupid tent...  
  
Suddenly, Quatre got that particular gleam in his eyes that lets me know he's got an idea.  
  
"Hey Trowa? Let's go fishing!!"  
  
Of course. Fishing. That explains why Quatre was so insistent that we camp near a lake.  
  
"All right, all right," I sigh," Are there any fish in the lake?"  
  
"According to my research, yes."  
  
"Well then, let's go." It's bound to be more fun than setting up that infuriating tent.  
  
*****  
  
Just WHERE did he research anyhow? Big 5 Sporting Goods!? There's not a fish in this entire lake! I'm so glad we brought food because if we had   
  
been relying on the fishing, we would have starved.  
  
It's soaking wet too! I'm betting that the reason there's no fish here is because they were eaten by the mosquitos! They're certaintly eating ME alive.  
  
You'd think the heavy rain would drive them away.   
  
"I can't stand this any longer," I tell Quatre as I drag him all the way back to our campsite and under our tarp shelter.  
  
As soon as we get there he, being ever cheerful, said, "Well, that was fun! But now that we're back, let's light a fire!"  
  
I stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
  
"What," he asks me.  
  
"Your optimism manages to amaze, shock, and scare me all at the same time sometimes."  
  
He pouts ever so cutely. "Just kight the fire," he says, smiling.  
  
I obey as I grin and shake my head. I don't think anything could possibly ruin HIS fun on this trip.  
  
*****  
  
Watching Quatre scowl as he runs around under the shelter of the tarp, I begin to wonder if a little smoke might not prove to be just the thing to   
  
thoroughly dampen his enjoyment.  
  
I have the fire started and it seems that no matter where he runs to the wind shifts directions and makes the smoke blow his way.  
  
I chuckle as I watch him scurry around and he stops.  
  
"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you?"  
  
With that he runs around and hides behind me. Sure enough the breeze shifts directions.  
  
"Hey," I cough as smoke envelopes me,"No fair!"  
  
"Is too," he retorts. "You're my kobito, so you're supposed to protect me."  
  
From smoke?   
  
I douse the fire and run towards the tent. As I'm leaving I call over my shoulder, "Where is THAT in the job description?"  
  
*****  
  
...We must have the neighbors from camper's hell. They're loud, and obnoxious, and noisy, and, did I mention, LOUD!  
  
Dinner was good, Quatre was great(if you catch my drift), but as soon as we tried to sleep those b@$tards yelling, laughing, and singing at the top   
  
of their lungs.  
  
The only thing that's stopping me from going out there and shooting them is the fact that there's an angel sleeping in my arms and if I move, I might   
  
wake him. How he can sleep through their racket, I'll never know.  
  
*****  
  
If it's not one thing, it's another. After our neighbors (finally) went to bed, I closed my eyes, fell asleep... And was woken up three hours later by   
  
squaking crows. GRRRRRRRRRRR...  
  
...I think Quat's in a deep enough sleep that I can move without waking him. I just hope he'll sleep through the gun shots...  
  
*****  
  
I'm extremely glad that Quatre didn't ask what type of meat I cooked for breakfast. If I had told him it was crow he probably would have thrown it up.  
  
As we're drying our breakfast dishes, he asks me what we're going to do today. For my reply I walk over to the tent and start taking off the fly.  
  
"What are you doing," Quatre asks me with a curious look on his face.  
  
"Packing," I reply. "We're going home."  
  
"WHAT!? But we just got here! We-"  
  
"Unless, of course, you'd rather have me light another fire?"  
  
"....The fly needs to be folded into quarters for easier storage."  
  
*****  
  
Never before did the mansion appeal to me as much as it did now. Hello electricity and running water. Hello comfy mattresses with goose-down   
  
comforters. And, most importantly, hello ELECTRIC HEATING SYSTEM!!!  
  
As I turn and smile at Quatre he smiles back. A stray hair falls in his face and I gently brush it away.  
  
"Welcome home," I say as I bend down and kiss him.  
  
*****  
  
In bed that night, Quatre snuggled up next to me. I take him in my arms, breath in his scent, and sigh in contentment.  
  
"It's good to be home," I whisper into his soft hair.  
  
"Yeah," He agrees. "What I can't understand is why that smoke just would NOT leave me alone."  
  
He looks up at me in surprise and confusion as I start to laugh.  
  
"What,"He asks me, confused.  
  
"I seem to recall a wise man once saying, 'Smoke always blows toward a pretty woman.'"  
  
I rolled over, laughing as I narrowly dodged the pillow that was thrown at me.  
  
********  
  
Owari 


End file.
